


Grape Soda and Wrestling Matches

by Emony



Series: Grape Soda Awesome [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what does Casey listen to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grape Soda and Wrestling Matches

**Author's Note:**

> Written when I was, for some unknown reason, convinced Casey lived upstairs, not across the way.  
> First posted 05 December 2007

The first time it happened he figured that the pair of them were so strongly tied to Ellie Bartowski's apron strings that they clung to each other when she wasn't there.

It had been 5.02am on a Monday morning not too long after the whole nightmare had started. Chuck shutting and locking what he insisted on calling the Morgan-door had already confused him. Then he had been startled awake by the motion detector attached to Bartowski's bedroom door (sure, he had to listen but a guy needs to sleep too). He heard movement, like someone was getting into bed (no one had entered the apartment so there was only one person it could be).

"_Go back to sleep, Chuck_," this was followed by more rustling and a small groan from Chuck.

The sister's boyfriend - the sister who was at work all night, leaving the two boys (he refused to call those two men) to themselves and obviously provoking them into comfort measures, using each other as a safety blanket of some sort.

His assessment of the situation was further confirmed by their continuing behaviour each night Ellie Bartowski was away, leaving the two to their own devices.

Every so often on those nights (or early mornings) he heard noises through his headphones that if it had been anyone other than Bartowski and his sister's boyfriend he'd have said they were taking the comforting each other a step too far - the fact that it was Chuck and Captain Awesome he'd decided that Chuck was making those weird lip smacking noises in his sleep again (the ones he got when he'd had too much grape soda with Grimes).

One time, a few nights after the whole debacle with Le Ciudad, they had sounded like they were having some sort of wrestling match (that was what his story and he was sticking to it, and no, it wasn't in any way erotic) sparked off by Chuck's comment of,

"_The woman's part?_"

"_Sorry_," Awesome had replied (sounding about as sorry as Casey himself had over the tango joke).

"_Sorry? You-, I-_"

And he'd blocked the memory (really, he had) and erased the tapes of the time a few nights after Halloween.

Grape soda and wrestling matches.

***

It was the night after the big party and Chuck was lying in bed waiting for Awesome. He had a plan, an actual plan - really. The continuation of the desert island sandwich conversation - and he was sticking to his mayonnaise theory, damnit - had been decent revenge, but he felt the need for some more. And, to be honest, Devon had turned him into quite the tease and yes; he had seen those looks Casey sent him on the odd occasion. Plus, he needed to have some words with Mr 'Wait til you see my snake...'

As long as he could get through it all with minimal damage from Casey later and without Awesome figuring out the whole spy thing. As the door opened he set about projecting his sleep aura - the one Awesome saw right through.

As Awesome settled into the bed he turned over, an evil grin on his face,

"Hey, Awesome?"

"Yes, Chuck," he sounded confused, well, who wouldn't be, he'd barely said a word to the guy when they were like this since he'd met Sarah, even if he hadn't kicked him out it had to be causing some confusion.

"So, Morgan thinks Bologna, Sarah thinks Roast Beef, and I have this theory where Mayonnaise wouldn't stand up to the heat-," he pauses as he almost thinks he hears Casey's head hitting the nearest desk like object, "which sandwich would you bring if you stranded on a desert island?"

Awesome raised his eyebrow, you know, in the way that almost had Chuck throwing that part of the plan out of the Morgan-door and moving onto the next stage of Operation Tease Casey. Luckily the eyebrow lowered and he answer came,

"Well, what do you mean by sandwich? You could put anything between two slices of bread-," it never ceased to amaze him how alike Awesome and Morgan's thought processes could be, "but, sandwich, sandwich? Something awesome."

Chuck grinned as he inched closer to Awesome,

"Something awesome, huh?" he rolled on top of Awesome, "like...?"

"Oh, I don't know... cheese would be go-od," Chuck rolled his hips causing Awesome to groan through his last word.

"It would, would it? What sort of cheese? And would you go for your normal everyday bread, or something more special?" And he rolled his hips again on his last word, grinning at the groan he elicited from the man beneath him.

"Oh, something special definitely," Awesome replied, reaching up to kiss Chuck. Chuck pulled away,

"Not yet, Dev, not yet."

And then he laughed at the man's pout,

"We won't get to make this last if you pout at me like that, Dev," that only made the pout worse, "am I gonna have to get that gag out so I don't have to see the pout?"

Awesome's reply was a gentle roll of his groin into Chuck's and a mumbled comment about how if he kept calling him Dev it wouldn't last that long anyway.

Chuck leant back a moment, almost sitting up, trying to remember where he'd put the gag, when he remembered the original plan,

"So," he said, the evil grin coming back, "the sandwich?"

This time Awesome's groan wasn't one of pleasure, but it was followed by the beginnings of a wicked looking grin, good, Awesome wanted to play.

"How 'bout a non sandwich, sandwich?"

"A non sandwich, sandwich, Dev?" he asked, leaning down to run his hands down Awesome's chest the answer he got was a reminder of Awesome's strength as he lifted them both up and gained the upper hand, so to speak.

"Ooof!" was all Chuck could come up with.

"A non sandwich, sandwich, Chuck," Awesome answered, stroking his hands down Chuck's arms, all the way to the wrists, which he grabbed an held above Chuck's head as he continued,

"Like say, you and me as the bread and Sarah as the filling?" Awesome looked into his eyes, "No, that's not it, is it? Is it, Chuck?"

"N-no?"

"No," Devon answered with a grin more evil than Chuck himself had managed to pull off, "How about you... as the filling... and the bread?" With each long pause he slithered slowly down Chuck's naked body towards what Chuck hoped was going to be a very, very nice blow job, "Well, who could it be... myself and... hmmm... Casey, perhaps?"

With his final word he lowered his head and licked the tip of Chuck's cock. Chuck could barely think straight, which was pretty much a given in this general situation but - _wow_ \- Awesome had just - _wow_ \- fulfilled Chuck's plan of mentioning Casey without having to be prodded - _heh_ \- into it and he'd gotten Chuck so hot whilst doing it that he was a second from exploding.

Awesome laughed, his breath almost caressing his - _not helping! not helping!_ \- "So, Chuck, I guess that's the secret word, huh?" he asked, adding in another lick, this time longer and wetter and of his whole - _nope, not thinking about it, want to last_ \- his thoughts dribbled off into a moan.

"Is it Chuck?" Lick.

"Chuck?" Suck.

"Mnngghhh."

"Let's try that again, huh?"

"Whuh?"

Awesome answered him with a breathless moan of a word, "Casey."

_Oh! Oh God! And who was that groaning, he was busy having an orgasm here!_

In the silence that followed the most intense orgasm he'd ever had, and how was it that Awesome kept giving him those and then topping them all the time, anyway, in the silence - no, hold on, the silence was _broken_ by an almighty crash from upstairs. If Chuck had had the energy at that moment, he would have grinned. _Gotcha_.

Give him five minutes and he'd move on to the getting Devon back for the snake comments part of the evening.

***

Memory blocked. Completely. And the tapes covered by a mix of previous encounters between the two (which he had not enjoyed making) all the innocuous, could be explained away as something else, encounters.

It wasn't until the mess with Bryce resurfacing (and really, how hard was it to kill a guy - the man was supposed to be dead, already) and another step in the Chuck and Sarah situation (he'd almost told her about Captain Awesome, it would be one way to make sure she hadn't compromised herself, but it would have brought her too close to the idea that he had compromised himself) that the Captain Awesome situation flared up again.

The guy was just way too touchy feely for Casey's tastes. And he knew the guy didn't know a thing about Chuck's little game at Halloween (so didn't have a clue that Casey knew anything - which he didn't - memory blocked and all). And all that stuff about stuffing the monster?

The night after it all went down the female Bartowski was at work and Chuck had shut and locked the Morgan-door as usual. So when Chuck turned up on his doorstep he was genuinely shocked (and the crack about getting him a new girl was just great, wasn't it?). And afterwards he fully expected Chuck to sulk his way through any encounter with Awesome.

***

It was the day after the day after Thanksgiving, and while Devon was feeling pretty awesome about himself and the rest of the world, from the look on Chuck's face he wasn't. Now, while Devon played the idiot frat boy card from time to time, he wasn't an actual idiot - he was a doctor.

He could put parts of a puzzle together, figure out the clues. And Chuck? He'd always been easy to figure out - sometimes he figured out what was going on in Chuck's head before his gorgeous Ellie did. Not that he ever let on - Ellie enjoyed puzzling out her brother's brain.

The night Ellie had turned to him in bed, a little over a year ago now, and had told him that as long as she didn't hear details and wasn't actually in the house he was free to go after her little brother had been awesome, but also one of the scariest of his life. Extreme sports he could do. Extreme surgeries he could do. Figuring out Ellie Bartowski's brain - not always. She was the ultimate awesome. But her brother was pretty close - he hadn't lied when he'd gone on about the Bartowski genes - the greatest.

Since then he'd had the most awesome time - once he'd persuaded Chuck - but the persuasion had been awesome too.

But since Chuck met Sarah? Well - he'd figured that once Chuck got over Jill and found someone new it'd be the end. That had been the first clue. There'd been several others - one of the biggest being Chuck's reaction to their new neighbour and his new colleague, John Casey. That was before the time just after Halloween - which had been pretty damn awesome, first getting Chuck to admit it and then the whole snake thing - awesome.

But Thanksgiving? Was weird. But it did give him another chance to see Casey, as Chuck insisted on calling him, in action. The man knows how to stuff a turkey. And then his physique being down to his job at the Buy More? Sure... and Chuck worked solely for Buy More.

He'd had most of the puzzle pieces but then Chuck had come out with that weird thanks,

_I'm thankful Bryce Larkin is dead, and not in my bedroom making out with my new girlfriend!_

Which had led to Casey leaving and the Chuck following after rambling about making a mistake.

He knew the signs. He hadn't figured out which agency was involved yet - maybe NSA, something about Casey reminded him of those nutcases. Was Bryce Larkin dead? Who knows - most of Chuck's behaviour could be put down to Chuck being Chuck - but when you're the on call doctor to half the agents in the LA area? The signs are easier to pick up.

If whatever it was that was going on got Chuck hurt someone would feel it - he had plenty of favours he could call in. But, if whatever it was - hold on a minute - Chuck's little game at Halloween and then that crash upstairs?

Devon grinned as he came to several conclusions, and then thanked his lucky stars that Ellie was out for the night. Maybe it was time to see Chuck.

He sat up and pulled off the sweats he'd been lounging in, putting them in the laundry basket - Ellie wouldn't forgive him even if it was for her brother's benefit - he stretched and headed for Chuck's bedroom. If Bryce had something to do with whatever, or Sarah, he could do some cheering up. If it was Casey? He could play Chuck's game.

He pushed the door open and saw Chuck bunched up in his covers staring at the wall. This was not awesome, not awesome at all - he wasn't even bothering with his aura thing. Chuck turned to face him, those sad puppy eyes begging him for something - what, he wasn't sure. It'd had been Chuck's eyes that had first caught his notice, back when Ellie had introduced them.

Chuck silently lifted the covers so that he could climb on in - he did - and then Chuck curled into him.

"I don't think she's coming back, Dev."

Devon's heart almost broke at the tone of Chuck's voice. Not awesome. He wrapped his arms around Chuck and the man snuggled in further.

"Casey said they'd get me a new girl."

Devon stroked his hair. And squeezed him tight at the gasp he gave, probably realising what he'd said. It was a bit of all three then.

"I think Casey knows well enough that if she goes, it won't be a girl you'd want - not for a while."

Chuck shot up and pulled away, or tried to anyway, his eyes switched to shock and terror - not awesome.

"Hey, hey," he said, pulling Chuck back towards his arms, "you've got nothing to worry about - I don't know the exact nature of what's going on - it's just, well, the whole thing reminds me a little too much of the part of my work Ellie doesn't know about."

It would be the part that apparently Casey and Sarah didn't know about either - that was part of what had kept him from realising sooner - if they knew they'd have at the very least talked to him.

"The other part?" The worry still hadn't faded from his voice.

"Doctors are useful. There needs to be someone around to patch up the various agencies guys who they know will keep it quiet."

"But if - why are you- wh-?"

"Telling you?"

Chuck nodded, eyes wide.

"Because you need it. You need someone on the outside, but someone who knows enough. I don't know what you're doing Chuck - I really don't. But, it's hurting you and that - that's not awesome."

Finally something had brought a smile to Chuck's face. But then his eyes kept shifting to the door and then the ceiling and then back to Devon.

Ah. Casey really was listening.

"Probably checking me out," he whispered into Chuck's ear.

Chuck's mouth made the shape of an 'oh', a shape he had to kiss away - so he did. Then Chuck leant up and whispers in his ear,

"He does that a lot."

Devon grinned, "you too."

Then he rolled Chuck slowly onto his back. This was all about comfort. Chuck tried to speak, but he held a finger to his mouth, effectively silencing him. For a moment he just looked - Chuck was wearing a crumpled t-shirt and shorts.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Chuck's - only for a moment, and in that same moment he stroked his hands down Chuck's sides, causing a slight shiver, to the edge of the shirt. He slipped his hands underneath and back tracked those same movements, kissing him once more. He pulled away as Chuck leaned in for more. Smiling softly at Chuck's moan. He rubbed his thumbs across Chuck's nipples once, twice, three times - bringing a moan each time.

He leant in once more for a longer kiss, distracting Chuck as he lowered his hands once more and began lifting the shirt upwards. He laughed at Chuck's look when he pulled away again - he hadn't noticed that Devon was ready to remove the shirt fully - awesome.

The shirt was barely gone, hadn't had time to hit the floor before Chuck was back, this time with his tongue probing into Devon's mouth and it was Devon's turn to moan - fantastic.

Now both in only boxers Devon relished the feeling as they rediscovered each other once more, hands moving slowly across each others bodies, soft, teasing - wonderful. What? He could try out new words every once in a while.

His hands finally reached the waist of Chuck's shorts and he began to slowly move them down - but apparently Chuck had had enough of the slow, he kicked them off and then launched himself at Devon and yanked his boxers down, barely letting Devon pause to remove them fully.

Chuck was muttering something under his breath as he attacked Devon's chest with his mouth.

"What?"

The muttering got louder,

"Please, please, please, please-"

Devon brought his arms around Chuck and pulled him closer,

"I've got you, it's ok, I've got you."

Devon held him tight and prayed to the God he wasn't always sure he believed in that everything would be as ok as he was telling Chuck it would be.

***

Casey had managed to tune out the moans and groans as he went deeper into his search on Captain Awesome (someone, somewhere was hiding him - or none of them had as yet been injured enough to call him in if he was telling the truth). Chuck's pleas had dragged him out of his zone (and perhaps for the first time he felt something other than contempt for the man - that was what he was sticking to anyway - whether Awesome would let him get away with it for much longer was perhaps another question).

Whatever the case it seemed as if he could no longer blame noises in the night on Grape Soda and Wrestling Matches - and he wasn't even sure he wanted to anymore. Damnit. Talk about compromised.


End file.
